ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OSS4E5 Divided We Stand
Plot In prison, Dr. Animo is lecturing seagulls. A seagull brings him a microchip. He puts it into his new Transmodulator and mutates the seagull. It flies away with Animo and some guards, whom it drops. Animo plans to find Ben. The Tennysons are relaxing at a beach, but Ripjaws is terrorizing swimmers. Ripjaws turns back into Ben and Max and Gwen yell at him. Ben annoys Max, Gwen, and seagulls, trying to have fun. Animo's seagull sneaks up behind him and he turns into a new alien. The seagull easily swats the alien away and grabs him in its beak. Tugging him, he splits into two identical aliens. Max and Gwen hear the commotion and see the two aliens. The aliens hang onto the bird as Gwen casts a spell that saves two children. The alien realizes that each copy feels any pain an individual feels. One of them pulls out the bird's feathers and it chases them. It trips over a volleyball net and the aliens name themselves Ditto. Max suspects that the bird was sent by Dr. Animo. Ditto turns back into Ben. Later, Ben turns into Ditto again and plays football and basketball with his clones. The basketball rolls away. A Ditto goes to get it and is captured by Dr. Animo on a squid. Animo says that he will extract all of Ditto's Omnitrix DNA. Max notices that one of the Dittoes is gone and the five see Animo retreating underwater. The Omnitrix times out, but the Dittoes stay Dittoes. Gwen thinks that all the clones have to be together before the Omnitrix can time out. Animo emerges in a sunken ship base with his seagull. He puts Ditto in a tank and readies to extract his DNA. The other Dittoes feel his pain and rush to save the one Animo captured. Ditto teases Animo's seagull, which attacks his tank. Animo begins extracting and analyzing DNA. Max sees Animo's base and tells the Dittoes to steer towards it. Ditto continues to tease Animo's bird, which destroys Ditto's tank, freeing him. Ditto escapes. The Omnitrix finally times out as the Dittoes approach each other. The seagull grabs Ben and flies away. Max flies towards him on a jetpack. Ben falls and Gwen catches him with a spell. The seagull attacks Ben and Gwen, but they escape with one of Gwen's spells. They land on Animo's ship base after defeating the seagull. Animo's squid attacks and Ben goes Upgrade. The squid grabs Upgrade and starts stretching him. Gwen drops a crate on it, freeing Upgrade. Upgrade merges with a crane and ties the squid's arms together before shocking them, defeating it. Upgrade turns back into Ben, who falls but is caught by Max. Animo appears with a Stinkfly mutant he created with Omnitrix DNA. The Stinkfly splits into several using Ditto's powers. The Stinkflies fly away with the intent of destroying a town. Ben turns into Ditto and makes a clone. The clones leap at the Stinkflies and make several more. They are easily defeated by the Stinkflies. Gwen reminds the Dittoes of how they felt each other's pain, and they realize that they only need to destroy one Stinkfly. They choose the one that Animo is riding and grab its wing, sending it plunging underwater. Another one crashes into a boat and explodes. The rest dissolve into slime. An army of Dittos pops up and piles on top of Animo. Animo is arrested. Max says that he deleted Animo's Omnitrix DNA and Ben says that he is tired of Ditto. Impact *Ben transforms into Ditto for the first time Ditto.PNG|Ditto|link=Ditto Characters Characters *Guards *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson Villains *Dr. Animo *Animo's Seagull *Animo's Squid *Animo's Stinkflies Aliens *Ripjaws *Ditto x3 *Upgrade Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Alien Debuts